The present invention relates to a device for training novice bicyclists on how to maintain balance on the bicycle. The present invention provides a safe and easy transition from training wheels to unaided mastery of bicycling skills.
Numerous bicycle training devices are taught in the prior art. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,791,675; 5,338,204; 4,917,398; 4,903,975; 5,028,066; 5,395,130; 5,407,222; 5,176,395; 5,344,171; 5,303,944; 5,217,240, and others. The present invention offers a stable learning platform giving direct feedback to the parent/trainer on the readiness of the child/operator to ride unassisted. The parent/trainer has complete control over the bicycle and can run at speeds necessary to get passed the instability of slow speed. An additional design benefit of the present invention is that the child is unable to see the parent/trainer and actually has no idea if he/she is riding solo. This builds confidence quickly, thinking that he/she is riding all by him/herself expediting the learning curve. The most important benefit is no more painful crashes and happy kids.
The present invention provides a bicycle training device mountable to a conventional bicycle seat neck and operable by a non-rider (parent/trainer) to guide and control the actions of the bicycle. A T-shaped mounting bar is affixed to the seat neck. The leg of the T-shaped mount extends rearwardly behind the bicycle seat above the rear wheel. The two horizontal arms of the T-shaped mount extend outwardly to the left and right sides of the seat. A clamping member is releasably attached at a first end by a clasp member to the two outwardly extending arms. A release lever is attached to a second end of the clamping member at some distance behind the bicycle. Operation of the release lever causes the clasp member to engage or disengage from the arms, thereby releasing the non-riders control over the bicycle.